Wi-Fi
by E21116D2CG026
Summary: Sollux#63'd Dave (Dove).
1. The Circumstances

Wi-Fi – Sollux#63'd~Dave (Dove).

"Lay me."

Her voice was a delicate whisper, struggling to be audible even with the sounds of vehicle horns outside and seven stories below.

"Wai- what?"

"Lay me, Solly-Sol."

The furrow of your brows were set like concrete at the alpha of the curve of your forehead as you tried to think of a ways to end this situation with getting a lawsuit may it transgress any further.

Her bosom was against yours, her hands caressed and massaged areas ranging from shoulders to jaw line and your hips were placed on her hands more in preparation to push her out the door if anything.

"You haven't completely crothed into the land of regrettable mithtaketh, have you?"

"Hn?"

At about 2am, you, Sollux Captor that received a female visitor, an acquaintance of yours named Dove Strider. Somehow she had stumbled up to your humble abode and is clearly inebriated. Given the severity of her current condition and the distance between living spaces, you can tell that this is a fanfiction in which you and her are to get romantically involved because realistically –even though this is a story based from a fictional world and fictional characters therefore, human body structure and language is as real as it gets, give or take a few other things– she would have been hit by a car.

Now, while you had to at least mentally admit that the distance or lack thereof between faces –which didn't make the Strider's eyes anymore visible from behind tinted glass– was rather enjoyable coupled with the sensations from her massaging you, this still proved problematic to you. I mean, honestly, this moment had you questioning your quadrants right now. Could this even be classed? Meh, probably, but that was kind of the least of your worries at the moment given that you're not Eridan.

Issue numero uno: solving this without any false cries of 'rape' and/or a lawsuit.

What will you do?

Aside from Dove in future chapters.


	2. Wasting Time and Space

Wi-Fi p.2

Last time on 'What Will You Do?' starring Sollux Captor with surprise guest-star Dowsabelle Elizabeth Strider.

When we left off, Sollux was conflicted with a drunk, female individual that asked for him to 'lay her'.

For spoilers sakes, of course he will!

And let's see exactly how in 'What Will You Do?'!


	3. Actions Taken

Wi-Fi p.3

"You haven't completely crothed into the land of regrettable mithtaketh, have you?"

"Hn?"

A small pout came to her lips, but then again, she usually had a pout so I guess one could say she went to her default facial expression. You know, out of what was visible from her face anyways.

"Thrider, I know your thenthible thelf ith thomewhere in there. Thnap out of it."

The lowblood frowned in a disappointed manner, small currents becoming visible thinking that he may just knock her out.

"Don't think one can 'thnap' outta bein' tired, honey. Lay me down already, damn it. Headache's comin'"

"Uh..."

'_Oh~ __That__ lay... Pft, welp.' _

"Ah, right, the bed ith thith way then."

Feeling both awkward and relieved as if he had fapped and jizzed to a multiple choice word problem he stared at for a few minutes plus ten, blue and red currents eradicated from sight, he took her loosely by her waist and walked over to his twin-sized McLovin' pad where he could easily get a human female, or troll female for all that matter, had he had any true desire for one.

As the couple had reached the bed, Sol pulled the checkered comforter revealing a far more trippy design that only gave the Strider a headache.

In fear that Strider might have forgotten how to get in bed, he got in before her, moving over and making as much space as he could while preparing himself for a sleepless night filled with unconscious abuse.

Now, at the moment, she only sat at the edge of the mattress removing her shoes before she leaned her weight to her palms which were pressed into the cushion top, her torso twisted so that she looked at Captor who moved so far off, his ass probably hung off the edge alongside part of his spine.

"Move to the center." She commanded and he followed without hesitation.

After the single movement of the troll, she made a few movements of her own, taking a new seat on Captor's lower tummy drawing the comforter over her form and thus his as well as she collapsed upon him with her head snuggled to his chest.

"You're like one of those heated mattress pads. I think I'll hire you for a bed."

"And I think you're thtill drunk and why are your shadeth thtill on?"

Sollux decided he might debate his case as a mattress during the hangover part of this ordeal seeing as he didn't quite share the comfort his consumer was enjoying.

"'Cuz deal with it, hun."

She sighed, closing her eyes and removing the shades as Sollux's arms came around her form with was under the sheets as a flesh blanket and rubbed from her shoulder to her wrist in a tender manner.

"'Night."

"Good night. Don't puke."

"Just for that..."

"Dear, Strider. Fuck you. Sincerely, your pseudo-bed."

"Hm~" A small smirk played at both their lips and smirking became the way she fell to sleep.

Still questioning his quadrants, Sollux came to like this drunken version of Dove and wondered if she should begin spiking her drinks on a regular basis. But then he'd have no reason to provoke overt emotion by calling her an 'insufferable broad' and is this another conflict?

Meh, whatever it was, Sol knew he could use a good rest as well before sorting this out and let himself drift into dreams after landing a small kiss atop the Strider's head.

With love and best dishes from ma' kitchen, to yers.


End file.
